


Be Yourself and Love Will Follow

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Panam's POV, Self-Discovery, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It took finding someone like V for Panam to admit something she’s known about herself all along.A tiny version of self-discovery in the package of the “Oh no, there’s only one bed” trope, aka, a different version of the scene of V and Panam falling asleep on the same couch after rescuing Saul.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Yourself and Love Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Panam is my favourite ship in the game, and I was upset she couldn't be romanced by a female V. This is a wish-fulfillment story as well as giving me a chance to be a bit cathartic with my own discovery of being pan/demi.

Panam woke to a dim room. The sun was only just starting to come out. It gave her a slight moment of panic. Waking up in unfamiliar situations wasn't uncommon for her, but she generally wasn't one to sleep in such a confined space. She was used to sleeping under the stars. She falls asleep with their dim glow and wakes up with the rising sun. This was not like that at all. It was dark and stuffy. Not comforting in the slightest, except for one thing. As her senses returned to her, she finally realized there was a hand wrapped around her torso. The warmth of another person's body embraced her. That's when she remembered. V had rescued Saul the night before. They'd barely made it to this shack in the middle of that sandstorm. She figured Saul must still be sleeping off his injuries in the other room.

There was a time that Panam might have felt awkward in this situation, spooning with another woman at her back. Of course, that kind of thing did happen from time to time, being a Nomad. You get used to huddling next to people for warmth on cold nights. But that was for survival. This was different. It felt intimate and comfortable. She'd never felt that way with a woman before. Her whole life, she'd always been with men. They were familiar. She enjoyed their company. Very much so, in fact. Yet, this wasn't an entirely new feeling for her either. There had been plenty of times she'd admired people who weren't men in a romantic light before, too, just that nothing ever came of it before. It had been a legitimate source of confusion throughout most of her life. She'd always thought she was just straight with a desire for experimentation. Yet, she wasn't one to take relationships lightly, so the experimentation part never happened. Something about V made her feel differently, though. They worked well together. There was an ease to life she'd never felt before meeting V. They made a good team, sure, but it was more than that. She could feel it.

As Panam was becoming more and more aware of the current situation she was in, the more she thought she ought to do something about it. It was as good a chance as any to open up a conversation or gauge feelings. Panam gently slid her hand over V's that was resting over her torso and laced their fingers. Her heart was pounding, just with that small step. She always got nervous when she decided to take charge and trust her instincts like this. She was sure V would be able to feel it if she were to wake up.

Sure enough, Panam began to feel stirring behind her. The touch of her hand and holding V's arm closer to her must have been enough to wake her up. It only took a moment for V to immediately relinquish her hand and sit up quickly. Panam followed suit, mostly to ensure she didn't fall off the couch, but also to see if V was okay. She hoped she hadn't crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, Panam," V said, sounding worried and a little shocked. "The last thing I remember was resting our heads together. I was so tired and out of it from going after Saul, I must not have even realized I was falling asleep like that."

"Hey, don't worry about it, V. I didn't even realize it either until I woke up," she said gently as a way to try to reassure her that she did nothing wrong. "In fact, it was nice."

V looked at her, confused but relieved. "It was?"

"Does that surprise you?" Panam asked.

V rubbed her arm as she mulled it over. "I mean, I know we've had our moments. Flirted even, but I thought it was all friendly, which doesn't bother me. I just didn't think you were interested in, well, you know, women."

Panam's expression became more serious as she looked down at the floor. "Well, to be completely honest with you, I've never been with a woman. Hasn't stopped the thought of it, though. In fact, it's been mighty hard to stop thinking of it as of late," she said, looking back up to V.

"Truly?" V asked.

Panam nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

"Wait, you do mean me, right?" V asked with a big grin on her face.

"Augh," Panam exclaimed as she lightly hit V's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Of course I mean you."

V let out a good laugh at that. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I think it just took me some time to realize is all. I'm not one to rush into these things, just generally speaking. But this is new for me, too."

V nodded. "I get that. We'll take it slow and just see where this takes us, yeah?"

"I appreciate that, V," she said as she finally sat flush next to her. She put out her hand on her thigh, palm up by way of asking for V to follow suit. She did, and they interlaced their fingers.

"You know, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't already a part of me that wished you'd say all this."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You're pretty badass, Panam."

They both laughed at that. "Speak for yourself."

"No, but really. It's been a long time since I've felt like a part of something."

"You mean with the Bakkers?"

"Yeah. I finally feel like I matter to more than myself, you know? I've been missing that."

"I get that," Panam said, looking towards the room Saul was sleeping in. She had her differences with the man, but he provided her with a clan she gets to call family… as long as they manage to work through their differences anyway. She knew very well the type of thing that V had been missing out on, and V was the one who had even brought her back to that. "Well, if I can provide even a small portion of you feeling like that, then I'm grateful," Panam said as she squeezed V's hand. V reciprocated by squeezing her hand back. "So, what now?"

"Just what you said. We'll take things slow. For now, you just settle back in with the Aldecaldos. I'll be around if you need me… or whenever you want me."

Panam smiled at her before resting her head on V's shoulder. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
